Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is an Irish exchange student, living with Brittany's family. He is the second foreign exchange student to appear on Glee (the other being Sunshine Corazon). He is introduced in Season Three, episode 4, Pot O' Gold. He is portrayed by the co-winner of The Glee Project, Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Rory makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with a thick accent, who has been living with Brittany (whom he appears to have a crush on) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog song'' Bein' Green. Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun granting Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after granting her three wishes, she will let him into her pot of gold (though, as Brittany believes that Rory is indeed a real leprechaun, that no one but her can see him, and cannot understand half the words he says, it's left highly unclear whether she meant it in a sexual manner). Rory admires Finn, whom he manages to awkwardly befriend. In the end, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany and loses Rory one of his only friends. After Finn apologizes, Rory follows Finn and joins New Directions, singing ''Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-received, although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. In The First Time, Rory is seen playing Indio in West Side Story; his accent makes him quite distinctive - Coach Beiste, one of the directors, remarks that she had to work hard with him. In Mash Off, he is walking in the halls with Finn and they see Santana. Rory tries to help Finn get back at Santana for trashtalking him, but Santana only says "that is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany agrees (this shows that they might not be friends anymore). Finn lets Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Along with the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones, he takes part in the dodgeball game. He is eventually ganged up on by Santana and the Troubletones, and they throw dodgeballs at him causing his nose to bleed, but is saved by Kurt (inspiring Kurt's anti-dodgeball stance at the class-president debate). Later, Rory stands up for Finn when Santana calls him names. Songs Solos Season Three: *Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold) *Take Care of Yourself(Pot O' Gold) *Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Three: *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana, and Tina) * I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off) (With Finn,Quinn and Tina) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (I Kissed a Girl) (With Finn and Artie) Trivia *Is described to be magical by Rachel. *Loves America especially: NASCAR, President Obama (your half-black president), and Victoria's Secret catalogs. *He is a big fan of Finn. *During most of Pot O' Gold he mostly wore a shirt in a shade of green in order to convince Brittany that he was a leprechaun, as leprechauns wear green and it's the colour most associated with Ireland. *Pretends to be a leprechaun so he can get into Brittany's "Pot of Gold", but first must grant her 3 wishes, one of which is an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms, another is for her cat Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn, he can be seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved. *Admits to still being a virgin and is the only confirmed virgin left in New Directions. *At 15 years old, he is the youngest member of New Directions. *Doesn't know how to play dodgeball. *Will never say that U2 is over-rated, even while being threatened to do so. *Is not very good at insulting people. *Does not know what "trash talk" means. *Often calls Finn by his full name. *His portrayer,Damian McGinty, won seven episodes on Glee as his reward for winning The Glee Project. *In the episode The First Time, his only line is in the song America. *Is naive and innocent. *Calls his Mother "Mummy/Mammy". Quotations Gallery damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg Britt rory.jpg uploaded_file20111116-23059-1xzjt0p-0..jpeg Videos Finn and Rory Scene. thumb|left|300px|Pot O' Gold Promo with Rory. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members